1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a producing method thereof, particularly to an electronic component in which an external electrode is formed by directly plating a particular region in a surface of a component body and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 63-169014 discloses a method for forming an external electrode of a laminated ceramic capacitor. More particularly, a component body included in the laminated ceramic capacitor is formed into a rectangular solid shape, the component body includes a pair of principal surfaces opposed to each other, a pair of side surfaces opposed to each other, and a pair of end surfaces opposed to each other, and end edges of internal electrodes are exposed onto the end surface. The external electrode is formed by electroless plating so as to short-circuit the end edges of the internal electrodes, which are exposed onto the end surface of the component body.
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 63-169014 discloses a structure in which the external electrode is formed only on the end surface of the component body. However, the laminated ceramic capacitor in which the external electrode is formed only on the end surface of the component body is inferior to other laminated ceramic capacitors in a surface mounting property. In order to improve the surface mounting property, it is necessary to extend the external electrode to not only the end surface of the component body but also a portion adjacent to the end surface, the portion being part of each of the principal surface and the side surfaces.
When the external electrode is formed by directly plating the surface of the component body, a plating film can be grown on not only the end surface of the component body but also a portion adjacent to the end surface, the portion being part of each of a principal surface and a side surface, using a fast-growing plating solution and plating conditions. However, it is difficult to control end edges of turning portions in a desired position without generating variation at a growth point of the plating film, that is, in the principal surface and side surface of the component body.
Although the external electrode is formed by electroless plating in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 63-169014, the same holds true for electrolytic plating.